


all is fair in love and war

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: chanyeol and baekhyun hate each other...well, they hate each other until baekhyun goes into heat.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

baekhyun slumps against the mattress, breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut. he can already tell he’s going to be sore for days. chanyeol tries not to drop all of his weight on baekhyun’s smaller body, but he can’t help it. he’s just fucked him as roughly as possible, exerting all of his nervous energy. he pants against baekhyun’s pretty, marked up neck, carefully wrapping his arms around the omega and pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to the pale skin. the omega in his arms lets out a soft whimper, trying to get away. 

“the fuck are you doing?” baekhyun groans, one hand coming to rest against chanyeol’s warm cheek. he hardly shoves him, secretly wanting the alpha to continue showering him with affections. 

“‘m kissing it all better,” chanyeol mumbles against baekhyun’s soft neck, pressing kisses to the hickies he’d left there. “looks like you got.. _attacked_. mm… you smell nice.”

“shut up,” the omega whines, moving his hand to the alpha’s hair. he slides his fingers into it, gripping it gently. chanyeol’s got such soft hair… he could pet him all day. “i’m gonna be limping for _days_ , park.”

“whatever,” chanyeol mutters, burying his face in baekhyun’s neck. “i don’t care, baekhyun-ah. no one will know i’m the one that fucked you so good that you have a limp now.”

“you _cried_ ,” baekhyun says, cupping chanyeol’s other cheek. “you started crying when you were doing me.”

“no, i didn’t,” chanyeol replies, nipping at baekhyun’s neck. if the omega keeps taunting him, he’ll go lower, until he reaches baekhyun’s sensitive breasts. “you’re making that up.”

“no, chanyeol, i’m serious.” the omega’s voice isn’t teasing anymore. “you were crying… like a baby that missed his mother. why?”

“none of your business,” he says, nuzzling his cheek against one of baekhyun’s soft breasts. “speaking of _babies_ , what’ll we do if you end up getting pregnant?”

“it’s not gonna happen, don’t be stupid.”

“but what if it _does_?” 

“i don’t know, i’ll find someone to mate with and claim it’s his and not yours.”

“that’s not fair to whoever you mate with.”

“chanyeol, stop.” baekhyun lets out a sigh. “this is unnecessary. i’m not gonna get pregnant. i’m on the pill, for one thing, and i’m not even in heat. i don’t think you can knock me up if i’m not in heat.”

“but,” chanyeol mumbles, his arms wrapped tightly around baekhyun’s slim waist. “what if it happens?”

“if it ever happens, and i don’t think it will, i’ll cross that bridge when i get to it. god, why are you asking me these questions? it’s like you want me to hate you more.” 

“nah,” the alpha mumbles, nipping at the omega’s breast. “just trying to make you think.”

“shut up. and stop biting my tits, you dumb pup.” 

“mmh,” chanyeol lets out a low whine, snuggling against baekhyun’s chest. “you love me even if i _am_ a dumb puppy.”

“i don’t love you,” the omega scoffs, tugging on the alpha’s hair. “i don’t even _like_ you.”

“mm, okay.” the alpha sighs, pressing a kiss to the omega’s chest. “we should get clean… but ‘m too tired.”

“i don’t care about cleaning up,” baekhyun yawns, petting chanyeol’s hair. “but you’re gonna clean all the dried cum out of me tomorrow because it’s your cum and it’s your fault it’s in me.”

“go to sleep,” chanyeol presses a soft kiss to baekhyun’s forehead. “stinky boy.”

“not stinky...” the omega’s voice is so soft and sleepy. chanyeol pats baekhyun’s head, shushing him quietly. they fall asleep like that, tangled in the sheets and pressing close to each other.

baekhyun wakes up first, gagging when he catches a whiff of chanyeol’s strong pheromones. he tries to stay still while chanyeol sleeps, but he can’t do it. he feels like he’s being drowned by the alpha’s scent.

“chanyeol,” he whines, shoving at the alpha’s chest. “wake up, you bitch!”

“why,” the alpha mumbles, huffing. 

“because you’re stinking up the room and i… can’t breathe very good.” baekhyun murmurs, trying to shove the alpha until he gets up. “and you need to clean me up.”

“ugh, fine.” chanyeol sighs heavily, exhaling right in baekhyun’s face.

“god, you _smell_.” 

“shut up…”

they take a bath together, even though they could’ve gotten away from each other faster if they’d shower. chanyeol takes his time when he helps the omega wash up, even as baekhyun whines for him to hurry up. he lets baekhyun steal some of his clothes, too.

“i’m leaving now,” baekhyun says, grabbing his backpack. he’s got homework to do and his professors won’t let him turn it in late. “see you later, asshole.”

chanyeol mumbles something inaudible, coming up behind baekhyun and patting the omega on the ass. 

“see ya later, angel,” he says, immediately flopping back onto his bed, watching baekhyun practically run out. 

to put it simply, baekhyun hates chanyeol. he thinks the alpha is way too cocky for his own good. chanyeol’s too much for him. he’s too loud, too tall, too cocky. too confident in the few classes they share and too confident in bed… and yet the omega always finds himself at chanyeol’s apartment when either of them are stressed. he lets the alpha fuck him until he can’t feel a thing, until he’s sobbing into the mattress. he’s noticed that sometimes, chanyeol will cry too. he doesn’t know why, but maybe a crying omega brings out the soft side of park chanyeol. he collapses his onto bed with a sigh, exhaling into his pillow. he feels overwhelmed… and completely drained of energy. chanyeol’s sex drive was way higher than his. the omega could only allow himself to be fucked for so long, until he began to cry from overstimulation. he groans, rolling over onto his back. he can’t focus on anything. this is why he hates chanyeol.

the next time baekhyun finds himself at chanyeol’s place is during midterms. stressed beyond relief, the omega had sought out the only person who could help. he’d knocked on the alpha’s door and when chanyeol had answered, baekhyun had pulled him in for a passionate kiss… and they didn’t stop there. they never did. 

“shouldn’t you be studying?” chanyeol mumbles, all while practically ripping baekhyun’s shirt off. baekhyun whines, grabbing chanyeol by the hair and kissing him again. the alpha meets his eagerness with some of his own, slipping his tongue into baekhyun’s mouth. 

“how can i focus on studying?” baekhyun pants, slumping against chanyeol’s chest after pulling away. “i can’t. too anxious.”

“poor baby,” chanyeol sighs, tugging on baekhyun’s soft hair. “how will you get the best grade if you don’t study?”

“shut up!” baekhyun’s cheeks redden quickly, a flush creeping up his ears as well. 

“i’m asking the right questions, pup,” chanyeol says, letting go of baekhyun’s hair and resting his hands over the omega’s bare hips. he squeezes him gently. “oh, look at you. someone’s been stress eating.”

“chanyeol!” baekhyun whines, his eyebrows furrowing as he smacks the alpha’s chest. “that’s… that’s mean. i haven’t been stress eating…”

“jesus, baek, it’s a joke.” chanyeol lays back, relaxing and keeping baekhyun on top of him. “i think you’re cute when you’re kinda chubby.”

“you’re not making this any better, park chanyeol.” baekhyun scowls. “i’m not chubby _and_ i’m going home. you don’t deserve my ass if you’re just gonna be a dick.”

he gets up, collecting his clothing and carefully dressing himself, even though his shirt is torn. he’s trying not to cry. it isn’t normal for this to happen… chanyeol’s little teasings never hurt him.

  
“hey, hey, wait a minute.” chanyeol sits up, crossing his arms over his chest. “i know what’s going on. you’re sensitive ‘cause you’re gonna be in heat soon, aren’t you?”

“what? who said anything about my heat?” baekhyun clutches at the front of his shirt, suddenly feeling so… _vulnerable_. 

“baekhyun, you always said everyone told you that you get sensitive before you went into heat.” the alpha says, running his hand through his thick, dark hair. “you never _cry_ when i tease you!”

“there’s a first for everything,” the omega whimpers, wiping his cheeks.

“oh my god…” chanyeol sighs. he gets up, zipping his pants up as he goes. very carefully, he approaches baekhyun, reaching out for him until the omega is cradled against his chest. baekhyun looks so… frightened. he hates it. “don’t make that face, it’s ugly.”

“don’t touch me,” baekhyun whimpers, struggling against chanyeol. “i don’t wanna be near you!”

“hey, calm down… calm down, okay?” chanyeol pats baekhyun’s back gently, until the omega finally wilts in his arms. “god, this week is gonna be rough for you, huh?”

“i can’t be in heat,” baekhyun cries, his whimpers muffled by chanyeol’s chest. “i have exams…”

“let’s email your professors,” chanyeol suggests, carefully walking baekhyun over to the bed. he lets the omega settle down by himself, pulling out his laptop and logging himself out of his email. baekhyun logs into his account, ready to start drafting emails.

“put in the first one,” chanyeol says gently, pulling baekhyun closer to him. “the faster we get this done, the sooner you can rest.”

they send five emails, one to each of baekhyun’s professors, before logging out of baekhyun’s email. 

“my heat will probably hit tomorrow morning…” baekhyun sighs softly. “i’m going home.”

“let me walk you home.” chanyeol’s full of surprises tonight. he might be an asshole… but he wouldn’t want baekhyun getting jumped by some horny alpha. “it’s starting to get dark, you shouldn’t be wandering around by yourself.”

“i know how to protect myself,” the omega mumbles.

“really? you look like you’re about to faint, idiot. maybe i should drive you home instead...” 

“are you _worried_ about me, chanyeol?”

“well, yeah… i’m not that much of a dick, baekhyun. i’m not about to let you get assaulted or anything.”

“oh… well, thanks. i guess.”

chanyeol drives baekhyun home, even going so far as to walk him to his door. it’s dark, after all, and he’s somewhat of a gentleman. it’s clear to him that baekhyun’s already experiencing his pre-heat. the omega’s soft face is flushed, he’s sweating, and chanyeol can hear baekhyun’s quiet panting and see how his chest heaves with each breath. 

“let’s… get you to bed,” chanyeol mumbles, scooping baekhyun up and carrying him to what he assumes is the omega’s bedroom. he gets lucky. baekhyun shoos him away so he can change into his pajamas. he comes out of his bedroom holding a larger pair of sweats and a big shirt, holding them out to chanyeol with an innocent look on his face.

“it’s too dark for you to go home, asshole,” he says, shoving the clothes into chanyeol’s arms. “take the couch, and maybe i’ll let you help me through my heat.”

“alright, alright.”

chanyeol wakes up before the sun even rises, feeling all hot and sweaty. something… doesn’t feel right. the room isn’t hot, not really… but he feels _weird_ . he sits up, rubbing at his tired eyes and sits in silence for a moment. _then_ he hears what’s making things so weird. baekhyun is crying. what chanyeol hears aren’t sobs, but whines that resemble a wolf’s cries. he gets up fast, practically running to baekhyun’s bedroom. he turns the light on, going over to the bed slowly. baekhyun’s sickeningly sweet scent fills the entire room, fogging up his mind. the omega is curled up in his bed, sound asleep with tears rolling down his plump, flushed cheeks. chanyeol reaches over, shaking the omega’s shoulder. baekhyun whimpers softly, his eyes opening slowly.

“wha…?” his voice is groggy and hoarse, the poor thing feels so disoriented.

“baekhyun, you were crying,” chanyeol murmurs, wiping the tears off of the omega’s cheeks. “are you okay?”

“i… chanyeol, i _need_ you.” baekhyun whines, grabbing chanyeol’s hand. “please _help_ …”

“listen,” chanyeol says, sighing. “i’m only helping because i know omegas can get hurt when they’re in heat and all alone, okay? that’s it.”

“i don’t care.” the omega replies. “as long as you make it go away…”

“okay, okay. i’m gonna go… find something. just stay there.”

baekhyun sits and waits patiently, panting through the haze of his heat. his stomach is hurting already from the cramps, causing him to feel nauseous. he drapes himself over chanyeol when the alpha returns with a box of condoms and some lube. 

“yeol… my tummy hurts.” baekhyun pouts, fluttering his eyelashes. “can you… give me a belly rub?” 

“sure,” chanyeol sighs softly, setting his finds on the table beside baekhyun’s bed and settling down beside the overheated omega. “come here.”

“you’re so nice and cool…” baekhyun slumps against chanyeol, resting his cheek against chanyeol’s strong chest. “tummy rubs now, please!”

“god, you’re even worse when you’re in heat.” chanyeol grumbles, patting baekhyun’s tummy gently. “just relax… i can probably give you a painkiller or something if your cramps are really bad.”

the first day of baekhyun’s heat passes by quickly. chanyeol fucks the omega at least three times, knotting him as best as he can with a condom on. it’s not enough for baekhyun. the second day, the omega begs him to forgo the condom and fuck him raw, even though he knows the consequences. chanyeol hopes nothing happens. he’s not ready to be a father. the third day, baekhyun takes the lead, straddling chanyeol and fucking himself on the alpha’s cock, all while chanyeol’s pinned down by the omega. the alpha cries and howls, unable to touch the omega and claim him even as his wolf whines that he needs to mark his _mate_. his mate. baekhyun… is his mate. 

“baekhyun,” he whimpers, tears of pleasure and pain rolling down his cheeks. “let me touch… wanna touch…”

“no,” the omega hisses, his eyebrows furrowing. “it’s my turn to be in control, alpha.”

“baek…” chanyeol’s moan of the omega’s name is desperate. “please… need to knot you…”

“you have to wait, alpha,” baekhyun coos, bringing chanyeol’s head to rest against his soft chest. “you still haven’t satisfied me enough for me to let you knot me.”

“need to mark you,” chanyeol cries, squeezing his eyes shut. he looks like he’s in agony. baekhyun makes a soft noise of disapproval. he strokes the alpha’s cheek gently. 

“i get to mark _you_ first,” he taunts, cupping his _mate’s_ cheeks, dipping his head down to chanyeol’s neck. slowly, he nibbles at the alpha’s neck… building up to chomping down and staking his claim. chanyeol sobs into baekhyun’s hair, overwhelmed and overstimulated. baekhyun licks all the blood away when he’s done, reaching up to wipe his alpha’s tears away. 

“don’t cry,” he murmurs, bringing him close. “ _knot_ _me_ , alpha.” 

chanyeol whines, latching onto baekhyun’s neck as he thrusts upward again, his knot fully wedged into the omega’s pretty hole. he knots him with a growl, clamping down on baekhyun’s soft neck. baekhyun’s his, now… and he is baekhyun’s. 

“why are you still _crying_?” the omega looks like he’s going to cry as well as he hugs his alpha to his chest. he feels chanyeol shudder against him, feels warm lips on his skin. he drags his fingers through soft hair, trying to calm chanyeol down. he’s all strung out. “did it surprise you? that we’re mates?” 

“did you know?” his voice is ragged. 

“not for sure, not until now.” baekhyun sighs, petting the back of chanyeol’s neck. “but i had my suspicions. i’ve always been… drawn to you.”

“but we hate each other,” chanyeol rasps, his eyes filling with tears again. “mates aren’t supposed to _hate_ each other.”

“quit crying,” baekhyun says, once again wiping the alpha’s tears away. “hush, you big puppy, it’s okay… we’ll figure it out.”

he’s already gone soft for chanyeol. seeing the alpha cry had struck something in him… a need to protect his mate fiercely so no one could ever hurt him, even if it was the job of an alpha. baekhyun never was one to abide standards of secondary genders, anyways. 

“you think i’m pathetic, don’t you?” chanyeol whimpers, pouting. 

“of course not. we… well, we’ve gone through a lot.” 

“fuck, baekhyun, what if i knocked you up?” chanyeol glances up at the omega on top of him, but baekhyun doesn’t seem worried. 

“chanyeol, take a deep breath.” he instructs, rubbing chanyeol’s back gently. “we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay? there’s only a few months left in the semester. if i get pregnant, i guess i’ll just finish the semester and put things on hold.”

“you don’t have to,” chanyeol murmurs, finally seeming to calm down. “lots of omegas attend university while they’re pregnant or they take their pups to classes with them if no one else can watch them.”

“well, hopefully we won’t have to worry about any pups.” baekhyun sighs, his energy finally wearing down. “oh, god… chanyeol, can we lay down?” 

chanyeol nods, laying baekhyun down gently. the omega whines when his alpha’s knot shifts inside him and tugs at his rim, pressing his smaller body against chanyeol’s. despite being knotted and stuffed full of chanyeol’s cock, baekhyun feels… weird. he needs to sleep, and to process what’s happened. with a soft sigh, he falls asleep with his cheek mushed against chanyeol’s shoulder. while baekhyun is sleeping… chanyeol has a tiny crisis. he doesn’t know what to make of any of this, honestly. his enemy is his _mate_ . his mate to _love_ and _cherish_ and _protect_ from anything that could harm him. but maybe baekhyun doesn’t want to be his mate. maybe… they need to have a talk. a talk that doesn’t involve teasing and name calling. it has to wait, though. baekhyun's finally sleeping and chanyeol doesn’t want to interrupt him, not when the omega’s been up crying for the past few days because of the cramps that come along with his heat. they’ll have so much work to catch up on once this is over, too… he sighs softly, hugging the omega tighter. baekhyun whines softly, his nose scrunching up.

“stop moving so much…” he grumbles, one eye flicking open. “chanyeol… i can’t sleep.”

“then we can talk, i guess.” his voice was nervous, and if baekhyun stills his own body long enough, he can feel how chanyeol is trembling. 

“about what?”  
“about… this. there’s no going back from this, baekhyun. we’re bound to each other for the rest of our lives.”

“chanyeol, i know. i know we’re bound to each other for the rest of forever, okay? i wouldn’t have made any moves if i didn’t. stupid chanyeol… i know we hate each other, but at least there’s some chemistry.” baekhyun giggles, closing his eyes again. “if i have to be stuck with someone for the rest of my life, i’m glad it’s you.”

“god, you’re disgusting,” chanyeol groans, flicking baekhyun’s ear. “already mushy, huh? i guess we can make this work, baekhyun.” 

“of course we can.” the omega rolls his eyes, swatting at chanyeol’s hand. “i hate you, but i also… don’t.”

“aw, how cute,” chanyeol grins, patting baekhyun’s cheek. “you like me. it’s your lucky day, puppy. i can like you too.”

“so, we’ll make it work, hm?” baekhyun asks, resting his head against chanyeol’s chest. he feels comfortable, all soft and warm since his heat hasn’t come back. he should take a plan b pill, just in case. “in that case… can you go get me a plan b? i don’t wanna take any chances just yet.”

“sure,” chanyeol says, making no move to get up. he holds the omega gently, enjoying the feeling of baekhyun’s smaller body on top of him. “but you know… you wouldn’t have to send your alpha to the store for plan b pills if you’d let me use a condom, puppy.”

“shut up,” he whines. “they felt weird… and what if it had come off when you tried to knot me? i didn’t want any condoms stuck up my butthole. that would be yucky.”

“you’re so fucking cute,” chanyeol coos, caressing his omega’s flaming cheeks. “and you look so dumb now.”

“chanyeol,” baekhyun whimpers, the tips of his ears turning bright red. “ _go_.”

“your wish is my command.” chanyeol mumbles the words into baekhyun’s hair, giving him the softest, gentlest kiss on the forehead. he shoves baekhyun off of him, eliciting a whine out of the omega. “be back soon.”

baekhyun sighs softly, watching his alpha hastily get dressed and practically race out the door. this’ll take some getting used to, but… maybe being chanyeol’s mate won’t be so bad after all. they’ll just have to see.

_one year later_

“chanyeol!” baekhyun’s high-pitched voice wakes the alpha in the middle of the night, dragging a loud groan out of him. the omega is still perched at the tiny desk in their room, slaving away at an essay he’d procrastinated on.

“what?” he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“can you help? i… i don’t know what to do!” the omega’s eyes fill with tears, his lower lip trembling. “it’s due at the beginning of class, and…”

“calm down, calm down.” he gets up, swatting at his mate until baekhyun gets up from the singular office chair they own. he plops down, letting baekhyun make himself at home in his lap. “let’s see… looks like you’ve managed most of it. what’s got you stuck?”

“the stupid conclusion,” baekhyun mumbles, snuggling against his alpha. “i can’t get it right.”

“why don’t we… restate the main points, like this?” chanyeol begins to type, filling the screen with more words that make baekhyun’s head spin. “just do that, and tie it all together, yeah?”

“yeah,” he murmurs, curling up more. he feels so sleepy… “and… then i print it.”

“well, i think i got it, baby. i’ll print it out for you, okay?” he kisses the top of baekhyun’s head. “go to bed.”

baekhyun nods, giving chanyeol a kiss on the cheek before getting up and flopping down on the bed. he burrows under the covers, wrapping himself up like a little burrito. he hears chanyeol come back in, setting the printed essay down on the desk and closing baekhyun’s laptop.

“see,” he says when he settles down next to him. “that wasn’t so bad, hm?”

“mm-mm,” baekhyun shakes his head, snuggling close.

“next time, don’t procrastinate.” chanyeol murmurs, rubbing his mate’s back. “come to me if you need help.”

“yes, sir,” the omega answers, kissing the mating bite on chanyeol’s neck. “thank you, chanyeollie… i’m really glad you’re here to help me… even though you have to be up early for work.”

“it’s not a problem, buttercup. you’re way more important than work. you’ve gotta have good grades to get through graduate school and we’re gonna get you ready for that.”

“thank you, chanyeollie… now go to sleep, sunshine. you’ll get dark circles under your eyes if you don’t.”

they fall asleep all curled up together like puppies, hugging each other for extra warmth. baekhyun can’t lie, he’s happy things turned out this way. chanyeol’s a better lover than he ever was an enemy. he’s passionate, and that translates much better into love than it does into hate. and baekhyun… well, he’s smitten. it’s funny how his feelings could change so fast. and all it took was a little mating bite. 


	2. Chapter 2

“hey, get up.” baekhyun wakes up suddenly, staying still for a moment before curling up with a soft groan. he doesn’t want to get up for classes, not right now. 

“five more minutes…” he mumbles, nuzzling his pillow. the other side of the bed is cold. maybe he can fake morning sickness. 

“no, you gotta get up now if you wanna make it to class on time. also, i have work and i can’t drive you to class if you’re not ready in twenty minutes.” the omega rolls over, squinting at his mate. chanyeol’s dressed for work, arms crossed over his chest. 

“chanyeol, can’t i just skip? i don’t feel good…” he pouts, not even bothering to sit up. 

“baekhyun, i know being pregnant is hard and all, but the doctor said your morning sickness is gone by now.” chanyeol sighs, trying to pull the blanket off of baekhyun. it doesn’t work. “i let you skip yesterday. you’re on track to getting your master’s degree, do you really wanna ruin that?”

“ _ i’m  _ not ruining anything,” he huffs, finally sitting up. “our baby is ruining my shot at getting my master’s degree this year. if i wasn’t so  _ sick  _ all the goddamn time… i’d be fine.”

“you’re the one who told me you’d be fine trying to finish your schooling while you’re pregnant, baek. you made the decision to continue, not me.”

“chanyeol, i don’t feel good. i don’t wanna go today. jongdae’s in both of my classes and he said he’d share his notes and give me the rundown of them. it’s fine.”

“fine, stay home and rest, okay? but you’re going tomorrow. you’re so close, baek. i don’t want you to end up disappointed. i gotta go now, but call if you need anything.” chanyeol gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. baekhyun lays down again when he hears chanyeol’s car starting, sighing softly. 

they’ve been together for five years now. chanyeol graduated and got a good job and baekhyun went back to school to get his master’s degree. they’d talked about having a baby, but only in passing… and then baekhyun got pregnant. he’s determined to get his degree while he’s carrying their baby, even if it makes things harder. he’s five months in and there’s three months left in the semester before he would graduate. just like chanyeol had said, he’s so close. he’s slowly losing motivation though, it’s getting harder to get up in the morning because he always feels a little off. now that he’s thinking about it, it’s hard to believe he and chanyeol hated each other once. the alpha is so caring when he wakes up feeling sick or exhausted, always ready to soothe his omega back to sleep or cuddle with him. chanyeol’s become a pile of mush.  _ baekhyun’s  _ pile of mush. 

he spends the day by himself, watching old episodes from old dramas until he gets hungry and the baby starts kicking. he makes himself something for lunch, going back to lazing on the couch while he eats, laying around until it’s time to start on dinner so chanyeol has one less thing to worry about when he gets home. he’s in the kitchen when his mate comes home, greeting him with a soft kiss and feeding him a little bite of chicken. they have dinner together before settling down in the living room. chanyeol reads a book while baekhyun works on his homework. he copies down the notes from pictures jongdae emailed to him, making sure to get every bit of information that he can. they retire early, after baekhyun complains about having stomach pains. chanyeol falls asleep quickly, snoring softly, and the omega takes a moment to watch his mate. chanyeol’s so handsome. he looks so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep, his gorgeous face free of any frown lines and blemishes. he sighs softly, resting his hand over his tummy. he hopes their baby looks just like chanyeol. a mini chanyeol would be so cute. he lays down, letting sleep overcome him. 

“up, up,” chanyeol’s voice tugs him out of his blissful dreams, pulling a whine from the omega. “baekhyunnie, it’s time to get up.”

“i know,” he mumbles, gripping onto the alpha and smushing his cheek against chanyeol’s stomach. he wraps his arms around his mate’s waist, clinging to him desperately. 

“come on, sunshine. let’s go take a shower.” chanyeol scoops his omega up, cradling him close and carrying him to the bathroom. he helps baekhyun undress, quietly admiring his mate’s soft curves. baekhyun’s got a beautiful figure, especially since his hips are widening and his belly is swelling as he gets further into his pregnancy. he’s glowing, too. 

“stop staring,” baekhyun mumbles, scowling at his alpha. 

“sorry, you’re just too beautiful,” chanyeol answers, stealing a kiss. “so pretty, baek, you’re so pretty.”

“shut up,” the omega growls, getting into the shower without waiting for his mate. 

“what’s got you in such a bad mood?” chanyeol strips quickly, joining baekhyun in the shower. “baekhyun… it’s thursday. you need to go to your classes. there’s only two, right?”

“yeah,” he whines, slumping against chanyeol. “but i don’t wanna go. i haven’t felt good since monday night.”

“well, i’m sorry, but you’ll just have to tough it out.” chanyeol reaches for the bottle of shampoo, ready to help baekhyun wash his hair. 

“i don’t want to,” the omega whimpers, turning to face his mate. his lower lip is trembling, his eyes filling with tears. 

“baekhyun… i’m sorry, but you need to go to class today,” chanyeol says gently, holding the bottle out to baekhyun. “let’s wash your hair, okay? we don’t wanna be late.”

“fine.” baekhyun huffs, popping the cap off of the shampoo bottle. he dumps some into chanyeol’s hands. “wash my hair.”

“don’t act like that, baekhyun,” chanyeol mutters, carefully lathering the shampoo into baekhyun’s hair. “you’re gonna be fine. i’ll pick you up after your classes and we’ll get lunch during my break, how does that sound?”   
“fine.” the smaller mutters, closing his eyes. chanyeol’s hands in his hair feel nice, like he’s getting a little massage. “my stomach really hurts today, yeol.”   
“well, you haven’t had anything to eat, baek. maybe you’ll feel better after breakfast.”

“i guess.”

baekhyun pouts all through breakfast, all cozy in one of chanyeol’s large sweaters. he pouts in the car, holding onto his backpack tightly.

“text me if anything happens,” chanyeol says, watching his mate get out after he’s parked. “i’ll pick you up early if you get sick or anything, but only if you’re really sick. have fun, baekkie.”   
“yeah, i’m gonna have so much fun in a crowded lecture.” the omega rolls his eyes, slamming the car door shut and adjusting his backpack. he’s lucky it’s not too heavy, so it doesn’t put any strain on his back and shoulders. 

he sits through two lectures that seem to drag on for ages. jongdae is only in one of his classes, but even his best friend can’t keep baekhyun awake. he’s tired and stressed because of his pregnancy and trying to finish school at the same time. he wakes right before the end of class, while jongdae rolls his eyes and promises to email him the notes. baekhyun nods gratefully, hurrying to the parking lot to find chanyeol. he nearly bursts into tears once he buckles his seatbelt, trying to calm himself down. 

“baekhyun, what’s the matter?” chanyeol asks, concern clear in his deep voice. 

“i’m gonna fail,” the omega whimpers, tears rolling down his plump cheeks. “i can’t even stay awake in class!”

“sweetheart, there’s only three months left…” chanyeol reaches over, holding baekhyun’s hand gently. “you’re doing so good, angel.”

“i can’t do it, yeol,” baekhyun tugs his hand out of chanyeol’s grip, covering his face and sobbing into his sweater paws. “i can’t! the stress… it’s too much for me and the baby.”

“why don’t we talk about this when we get home?” chanyeol pats the top of baekhyun’s head. “let’s go get lunch. i’ve already told my boss i’d be taking the rest of the day off.”

“you shouldn’t have,” baekhyun grumbles. “it’s not worth it to miss work, chanyeol.”

“hush,” the alpha shushes him gently. “you’re more important than one half day of work.”

“but your job is important.” a high pitched whine leaves baekhyun. the poor omega sniffles, wiping his eyes with his sweater. “you said so…”

“baekhyunnie, you and the baby are much more important to me than my job.” chanyeol reaches over and rests his hand over baekhyun’s back, rubbing gently. “now let’s go pick something up for lunch.” 

chanyeol gets the food after ordering takeout from baekhyun’s favorite restaurant, but it won’t be enough to console his pregnant mate. baekhyun’s upset— he can tell. he’s upset, exhausted, and stressed all on top of being pregnant. when they get home, the omega doesn’t sit in the kitchen and wait for chanyeol to get the plates out. he goes straight to their bedroom, slamming the door shut after him. he doesn’t want to talk, he wants to cry it out and take a long nap. he’s  _ so  _ tired and the baby isn’t exactly helping out with that. he lays down, burying his face in chanyeol’s pillow and letting out a soft whimper. the door opens slowly, he can hear his alpha’s footsteps as chanyeol makes his way over to the bed. he settles down, reaching over to pet baekhyun’s hair. 

“you know,” he says softly, “if you really don’t think you can do this, it’s okay to drop out, baek. you could always finish up online after you’ve had the baby.”

“i wanted to… to prove that i could do it…” baekhyun sniffles, rolling over to face chanyeol. “you’re the only one who told me… that i should do what i wanted, but everyone else said i shouldn’t continue because it’s not  _ fair  _ to the baby, as if the little parasite gives a shit if mommy gets a degree or not!”

“honey bun, please calm down.” chanyeol carefully lifts his mate, depositing a crying baekhyun into his lap. “our baby is gonna love you even if you don’t get your master’s degree before they’re born.”

“but what if i never get it?” the smaller whines, tears rolling down his cheeks. “i’ll be… a  _ failure _ , chanyeol. like… like the type of people you used to make fun of!”

“no, no, no,” the alpha hushes him gently, cradling his small mate close. “sunshine, you’re not pathetic. even if you don’t ever go back to university, you still have a degree. you can get a good job with that… and you’re not pathetic, my love. i would never make fun of you, and… that’s in the past. i’m not like that anymore.”

“i know,” he whispers, his voice shaking. baekhyun’s breath hitches with a sob as he buries his face in chanyeol’s chest and begins to really cry. “chanyeol, i… i’m so scared of being a disappointment. i was trying to prove i could be strong and handle my pregnancy and finish school at the same time!” 

“you’re not a disappointment, baekhyun. i love you and i know how hard this has been for you… i just want what’s best for you and if dropping out is it, then do it.” the omega whimpers softly when his mate kisses his forehead. “just relax while you think on it, okay? i love you.”

“i love you too, chanyeol.” baekhyun goes limp, letting out a sleepy sigh. “i’m so tired…”

“take a nap,” chanyeol says. “we can always reheat the food.”

baekhyun falls asleep quickly, snoring softly as chanyeol lays him down and tucks him in. he has a feeling that baekhyun will ultimately decide to drop out, but he isn’t completely sure. he doesn’t know what’s going on in baekhyun’s mind. baekhyun sleeps for about an hour, waking up all groggy and out of it. they eat in silence, on the couch because baekhyun wants to be comfortable. 

“so… what’re you thinking about right now?” chanyeol asks, setting his plate aside. 

“um…” baekhyun stuffs a bite of food into his mouth, chewing for a while before  _ finally  _ swallowing. “i wanna drop out, yeol. i just don’t think i’m well enough to continue… i wanted to prove i was strong enough to continue with school and carry my baby at the same time, but i can’t. i can’t get my degree without putting my health and baby’s health on the line… and i refuse to do that.”

“alright.” the alpha nods, wrapping an arm around his mate and kissing baekhyun’s forehead. “we can drop your classes as soon as you want to.”

“let’s do it now… it’s easier online.”

so the couple logs into baekhyun’s university account, unenrolling him for the current semester quite easily. the poor omega is a little bit sad, but the health of his baby comes first. 

three months later, around the time he would have graduated, baekhyun goes into labor. it’s hard and painful and lasts for a long time. he cries and cries even though chanyeol holds his hand through it all. at four in the morning, baekhyun gives birth to a healthy baby boy. their little one has his mother’s strong lungs, evidently. the omega’s never been happier to hear a baby’s cries. he bursts into tears again when his newborn is back in his arms, trying not to sob so loudly as he cradles his first child close to his chest. he whimpers softly, looking up at his mate. chanyeol’s crying too, but much more quietly. he kisses his omega’s forehead gently, reaching out to stroke the baby’s soft cheek. 

“what should we name him?” baekhyun asks, his voice hoarse. 

“well… i want to name him after you,” chanyeol says softly. 

“no,” he whines, sighing. “i wanna name him after  _ you _ .” 

“baby needs a name, baek.” chanyeol pouts, fluttering his eyelashes. “name him.”

“hm…” he glances down at the baby nestled safely against his chest, watching his little boy sigh in his sleep. “dohyun. park dohyun.” 

“dohyun… he’s such a cute baby, baek.”

“that’s because you’re his father.”

“no, no. it’s because you’re his mom, baek.” chanyeol kisses his mate’s forehead. “and you’re so cute.”

“but he looks more like baby yeol,” baekhyun pouts. “i had smaller ears when i was a baby and dohyun-ah has big elf ears like you, alpha.”

“we’ll see who he looks like when he grows up,” chanyeol says, and they end the conversation there. 

they bring little park dohyun home on a rainy may afternoon, a few days after baekhyun gave birth. he’s got a week to recover before jongdae’s graduation. he may have dropped out, but he’s committed to supporting his best friend. besides, he’ll get his degree once dohyun is a little older. right now, his baby boy needs his mommy constantly. baekhyun is so soft for his little one, always ready to cuddle him when he cries. he hates hearing his precious baby crying, it breaks his heart. he spends hours holding him and reading to him, anything to keep the baby happy. chanyeol usually takes over when he gets home from work, giving baekhyun enough time to make dinner. they’re a happy little family now, and they wouldn’t have it any other way— even if they did hate each other once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! it honestly isn’t a cora chanbaek fic if they don’t have a baby or two, you know? especially if it’s an omegaverse fic  
> anyways! i hope you guys enjoyed that because writing both parts was super fun. as always, you can find me on twitter: @/kissbaeks!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! thank you to all the lovely people on twitter who encouraged me and told me my ideas were good, this fic literally wouldn't be what it is without you!  
> if you wanna help me out with fics at some point, i can be found @/kissbaeks on twitter dot com.  
> hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
